


No Choice

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [30]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Krell is a Monster, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: If only Reaper did have a choice.





	No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You don't have to do this.

“You don’t have to do this.” Admiral Gerald Varr said to the young man beside him. “I know you’re nothing like that monster, Reaper. I know none of you want this.”.

“What choice do I have?” Reaper asked in a cold, almost detached tone that broke the old man’s heart. To see such a happy and energetic young man reduced to this was stunning. “Good soldiers follow orders.”.

“Mind repeating that and looking me in the eye when you do so?”.

Reaper shook his head slightly as Chaos approached the pair with the casualties report.

“I wish it were different, sir. I don’t want to do this.” Reaper admitted quietly.

Varr sighed softly and silently cursed the Besalisk warmonger he had to work with.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
